fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Vulkarius
Matter |ailments = Matterblight Possession Life Drain Stun |weaknesses = Aether Dragon |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Vulkarius is an eerie Lynian notable for its control over the rare and mysterious Matter element. Malicious and prideful by nature, it kidnaps and kills humans and other Lynians alike for sport, acts that have earned it the wrath of both parties. Physiology Vulkarius is a short, humanoid creature with a hunched-over posture, crouching much of the time. It is ape-like in terms of build, having long arms, short legs, long claws, and a bulky posture, and its head resembles a mix between a gorilla's and a dog's, having long, pointed ears, a flat face, a mouth filled with sharp canines, a small, flat nose, and sunken yellow eyes that look like slits at first glance, similar to Barioth's. It is entirely hairless, and its skin is tight like a mummy's. Its body is primarily grey, with the mouth and hands having blood-red markings, making it look like it had just finished hunting and eating prey. Ecology Like many Lynians, Vulkarius does not sit very high on the food chain, being vulnerable to predation from many larger monsters, but it makes up for it by being a skilled pack hunter, leading groups of up to ten individuals and getting them to assist it in bringing down larger foes. Its long fangs and claws are designed for tearing through tough flesh, and its lack of hair along with its many sweat pores allow it to partake in endurance hunting, similar to humans. Its pale skin provides it with camouflage in poorly-lit areas, allowing for swift ambushes, and its long ears allow it to detect prey from afar. Its body contains a specialized sac that conceals a mysterious, void-like element called Matter, which it sustains by absorbing the life energy of consumed prey items, and it utilizes it in the form of void-like balls and beams that allow it to kill prey from afar. Specialized hormones in its body also allow it to produce a dark red gas that induces hypnotism in prey, which it uses to bend them to its will before killing them. Behavior Vulkarius is hostile to all living things, attacking them without hesitation, and primarily hunts for sport, kidnapping and killing others to gain thrills and glory. It is particularly aggressive towards other sentient, sapient races, like humans, Wyverians, Troverians, and other Lynians, viewing them as nothing more than trophies to be gained, and it is fully aware of its actions, making it more malicious than the standard Lynian. Due to them being trophy hunters, much of their kills go uneaten, with them taking the victim's head as a trophy along with a few pounds of meat and leaving the rest to rot. As a result, it is despised by other Lynians, who will put their rivalries with hunters and others aside in order to drive off the monsters. Abilities It can utilize Matter in the form of void-like beams and balls, and it can spew a dark red gas that inflicts Possession onto its victims. It is fairly fast, strong, and durable overall, and it can cling onto hunters and drain their life force like Giggi and Zamite do. Habitat Vulkarius can be found all over the New World. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 210 HP * Low-Rank (0.79x, rounded up): 213 HP * High-Rank (1.24x, rounded up): 335 HP * G-Rank (1.75x, rounded up): 473 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Whole Body: 50 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 15 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 30 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 45 (Aether), 5 (Matter) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Whole Body = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ★★★ *Matter = ★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Cling Vulkarius tackles the hunter, dealing low-medium damage, then clings onto them with its claws while latching its fangs to their throat, inflicting Life Drain. Like with zamite and Giggi, the hunter can shake it off by rolling. Rushing Swipe Vulkarius runs towards the hunter and swipes at them with one of its claws. This attack deals medium damage. Triple Hook Vulkarius throws two hooks with its arms, then does a roundhouse hook. Each attack deals medium damage. Double Jab Vulkarius throws two jabs with its arms. Each attack deals medium damage. Matter Uppercut Vulkarius envelops one arm in Matter energy, then does a Shoryuken-like uppercut. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Matterblight. Ground Slam Vulkarius lifts its arms into the air, envelops them in Matter energy, then slams the ground 6 times in a row. Each attack deals medium damage and inflicts Matterblight. Because the slams deal so little knockback, this attack can be highly damaging for those who can't escape it in time. Spin Slash Vulkarius extends its arms, envelops them in Matter energy, then does a 360 degree slash. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Matterblight. Grapple Vulkarius grabs the hunter with its claws, holds them with one hand, then slams the hunter into the ground. This attack deals medium damage. Throwdown Vulkarius grabs the hunter with its claws, holds them with both hands, then spins them around before letting them go. This attack deals medium damage. Face Clap Vulkarius extends its arms, then claps the hunter's face with them. This attack deals low-medium damage and has a 50% chance of inflicting Stun. Possession Gas Vulkarius spews a long stream of dark red gas at the hunter. This attack deals no damage, but inflicts Possession. Grapple Vulkarius grabs the hunter with its claws, holds them with one hand, then slams the hunter into the ground. This attack deals medium damage. Matter Pound Vulkarius envelops its claws in Matter energy, lets out a deep roar, then slams them onto the ground, forming a void-like structure around it. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Matterblight. Matter Ball Vulkarius spews a ball of Matter energy at the hunter. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Matterblight. Matter Beam Vulkarius spews a beam of Matter energy at the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Matterblight. Carves High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * Vulkarius is based on the Dimensional Shamblers from Lovecraftian lore. * Like other Lynians, Vulkarius doesn't die when defeated, but digs away, leaving a shiny behind. * If Vulkarius is in the same area as any other Lynian, they will ignore the hunter and attack the Vulkarius instead. This includes aggressive ones like Gajalaka, Boaboa, and Shakalaka. Category:Monster Creation Category:Lynian Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:Matter Element Monster Category:Matterblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Life Drain Monster Category:Possession Monster